


Sold

by notasadist (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Episode Related, Strexcorp, episode 73
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notasadist
Summary: Spoiler warning for anyone who hasn't heard of Desert Bluffs or hasn't made it past Old Oak Doors (Episode 49, Part A and B) and Triptych (Episode 73).





	Sold

_Cecil:_ So, you don’t like Strex?

 _Kevin:_ Of course not! But don’t worry, we won’t let them get too powerful. Not here in the Bluffs.

_\- Episode 73_

* * *

When they finally bought the radio station, Kevin didn't notice any significant changes at first. He did notice the small ones, pictures of teeth on the walls, intern uniforms, his own uniform, for that matter. Everything had to be bright-colored, and stain-free. The handout he was given said they would add stains later, but he wasn't sure what that entailed. 

After a week of small changes, a big one came. Lauren. She had been... decorating... his office when he came in that day. He was enraged. Why was a Strexcorp employee in  _his_ office, throwing organs all over  _his_ desk and  _his_ belongings? He tried to get her out, but she was insisting that she was here "to help," that she was here to "monitor" his broadcasts and make sure he wasn't breaking the new guidelines. 

Kevin shoved her out of the room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

He got blood on his shirt and hands while cleaning off the organs and some other unrecognizable things off of his desk and pushing them into a corner. He did his daily broadcast with the blood on his hands, making sure to break as many of the new guidelines as possible as he did so. Strex couldn't touch him.

After the boradcast, Kevin was greeted by Lauren, who had been standing outside his door the whole time.

"Get away from me, I'm-"

"Kevin, you have violated too many of the new guidelines. We cannot let this slide, you know," She said, the cheerful tone resonating in his head like headache pains.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You will come with me or you will lose your job."

Hesitantly, Kevin followed behind Lauren as she lead him to a room in the back of the radio station he hadn't noticed before. It was dark, and quite unfriendly. He didn't like it. As he stepped inside, he felt something brush against his arm. It was cold, wet. He couldn't see what it was, and he didn't want to.

"Now, Kevin, close the door behind you and I'll turn on the light."

Her tone of voice was hurting his ears at this point. He hated it.

Kevin had to step back a bit to close the door, and when he finally did, the light in the room was so bright, he had stabled back and brushed against another thing. Warm this time, but still wet.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he didn't see Lauren at first. No. He saw the organs and bodies hanging from the ceiling. He screamed, and the only response he got was Lauren's laugh.

"Oh, calm down Kevin. This is not anything horrible. Our smiling God says so."

"No, no one in their right mind would do something like this!" He yelled, wanting to leave here as soon as he could. "Now, what do you want from me! All I want to do is get out of here!"

"It's simple," Lauren said in the same consistent tone, "come over here."

Kevin tread carefully as he moved around the bodies and organs on the floor and hanging from the ceiling, and made his way to Lauren. 

"Now what do you-"

He felt something being injected into his arm with a sharp pain and he frantically tried to pull whatever it was out of his arm.

It was a needle, and soon everything faded to black and Kevin collapsed onto the floor, only hearing Lauren's laughter before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe in a Smiling God.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this fic was written for a friend on instagram.


End file.
